Fall for you
by jazzmin92
Summary: Byakuruki fanfic! , Rukia was forced by the Kuchiki elders to date some of the Nobles to choose a suitable candidate as her husband to provide an heir for the Kuchiki clan.What will Byakuya do?, Read to find out more! and please Review thank you !.
1. The warmth and shocking

This is my first fanfic about byakuruki !, Hopefully all of you will like it!.

This story happens around after soul society won the winter war and Aizen is dead.

Rukia is now the vice-captain of 13th Division.

I do **Not **own Bleach, Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

It is a very cold night in soul society , Rukia was freezing and shaking around on her futon just because of the piercing cold, and there is no heater .Rukia mentally cursed to herself, she wondered

"Why of all nights , it is so cold in soul society? "

Although her blanket is more than enough to warm her up ,but she felt her inside shaking.

Rukia needs to wake up early in the morning for a meeting with the Kuchiki clan elders along together with her, Byakuya Nii-sama,she needs her beauty sleep, if not she will be sleepy tomorrow morning .She knew that she must put on an impressive show in front of the elders tomorrow and knew there is something important the elders wanted to discuss with her .She wouldn't want to disappoint her Nii-sama , for disgracing the Kuchiki name.

Rukia quietly woke up from her futon, and walk across her room to get out .She decided it will be better if she take a walk around the house garden to calm herself down .The Kuchiki house garden is always full of sakura trees, the scent and the wind shaking the petals of the sakura flowers made her calm and surprisingly she wasn't that cold than she was in her room. She closed her eyes to enjoy the smell of the sakura flowers .

She wasn't aware someone was taking a walk in the garden too. Byakuya was surprise to see Rukia in the garden in such a late night without wearing extra clothing to protect her from the cold,he took of his scarf and place it around Rukia's neck .His actions made her jump

"Nii-sama!! , Go-gomen, I din't know you are out here"

"What are you doing out here Rukia? , you should be sleeping , its cold out here and you are wearing such little clothes"

"Sorry Nii-sama , I uh couldn't sleep, its cold in my room , I know it sounds crazy but its much more warmer here than in my room" Rukia stutter .

Byakuya's eyes soften a little," Rukia you look so tired, you need your sleep."" Come Rukia , sleep with me tonight you wont be that cold" he told her softly.

She follow him to his room .She lie down on the futon and Byakuya pull her closer to him,she wrap her arms around him and snuggle into his chest ,his hands were wrap around her, warming her up .Surprisingly the warmth of Byakuya's body made her warm.

"Sleep Rukia" Byakuya murmured .

-------

"Rukia, Rukia" Byakuya shake Rukia up from her sleep,

"Hmmm-mm"

"Wake up Rukia , we have a meeting to attend"

Rukia's eyes shot open, something is not right, why am I not in my room ? ,and last night incident hit her ,oh yea she is in her Nii-sama's room.

"Ohayo Nii-sama" Rukia mumbled to Byakuya.

Byakuya found Rukia's greetings in the morning amusing, though he dint show it out." Ohayo , Rukia "he said softly." We better hurry up or else we will be late" he stated.

Rukia quickly got off the futon and run to her room to get ready for the meeting.

The elders were already waiting for Byakuya and Rukia in the meeting room.

"Ohayo, Jun-sama , Hiroko-sama " said Rukia.

"Ohayo to both of you, i think it is time to discuss important matters involving the Kuchiki clan. As you all know Byakuya-sama is the head of the Kuchiki clan and he is also the last generation of the Kuchiki family, and the Kuchiki elders had decided that both Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama need to bear an heir for the Kuchiki clan, we will not interupt both of your decisions to choose a partner you want to marry too as long as they are from a noble blood line and are approved by us , we have prepared a list of suitors for both of you and all of you must go on a date with every single one of them and by the end of the winter ball, which will be in a week time ,the elders will want an awnser from both of of you ,and you must choose one to marry and no excuses will be made, if both of you fail to comply to these rules, you will both only disgrace the Kuchiki name .I must remind both of you that it is your duty to provide an heir to the Kuchiki clan,Any questions? if there are none that is all i have to say." Jun and Hirako told them in a cold and dangerous voice.

Obviously Byakuya was not happy with what the elders had told him to do , but he couldn't object because he knew sooner or later the elders will force him to marry someone.

Jun and Hirako gave him and Rukia the list of suitors.

on Byakuya's name list :

-Hitomi Kame

-Kamiko Kin

-Eiko Aya

-Ayako Cho

-Kou Manami

-Minori Nao

-Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia's name list:

-Hitori hoshi

-Natsuko Sango

-Tomoko Ueki

-Ume Yasu

-Yuriko Kin

-Maduko Haruko

-Kuchiki Byakuya

Both Byakuya and Rukia sigh mentally in their mind, why is Nii-sama's name on the list? thought Rukia.

"Ano , Jun -sama , I have a question, why is Nii-sama's name in the suitors list?" asked Rukia

"Well, as you all know Rukia , Byakuya-sama adopted you in to the Kuchiki family, although both of your relationship is plainly brother and sister but both of you are not blood related, so both of you can choose each other to marry" said Jun.

That explains why Rukia's name is on that list thought Byakuya.

Rukia was still shock on the heir news that she dint even bother that her Nii-sama's name is on the suitor list .I have to marry and bear an heir ? How the hell am I suppose to marry someone I do not know or even met or love????!?!?!?! This is ridiculous ,she thought she can just run to the human world, but she knew the Kuchiki elders will eventually ask the Gotei 13 to capture her back and will be force to comply with the rules.

* * *

Review please! Thank you, will update tomorrow!!!


	2. Falling for each other ?

* * *

When the meeting ends, both Rukia and Byakuya shunpo-ed separately to work , leaving the meeting room with their own thoughts. Byakuya thought the elders had push and force so much responsibility on him and Rukia .They were giving a hard time to them. How could he date those girls from the noble blood line? No matter how pretty are the girls, their attitudes and characters are bitchy . Most of the noble girls discriminate and underestimate people who are not in the same ranking as them and they demand a lot. They think they are the queen of the worlds and are often pampered without knowing how to do anything on their own .All the girls wanted from him is his power , status and money .Marrying someone as bitchy like that is a nightmare and horrible, the situation would worsen when they need to produce an heir. The only girl on the suitor list that doesn't discriminate, underestimate and pay respect to other people is Rukia. Rukia is not the type of person who use other people for power, status or money .Why can't I get Rukia out of my mind after yesterday's incident ? . His eyes soften a little, May be I have start to fall for her , she is after all the most precious person to him now. He had saved her and still wanting to keep her safe.

Byakuya went to his office straight and without thinking, he took his pen and start doing all the paperwork by him self without instructing anything to Renji, leaving Renji shocked and dumbstruck .Renji thought to himself, something is surely wrong with Taicho, normally he will give me a whole stack of paperwork to finish up ,what on earth happened to Kuchiki Taicho?.

"Uh-erm Taicho, sorry to interrupt your work, but uh are you alright? "

"I am fine, take a day off Renji; I will finish up the paperwork"

"Ha-ii Taicho"

Renji dare not disobey his captain orders, knowing that if he questions more, Senbonzakura will be chasing after him.

Rukia came in to the 13th Division office and start to do her daily task of work,she wishes Ukitake Taicho good morning and starts on her work. Ukitake Taicho found Rukia a little restless and disturbed .She is making a lot of mistakes on her paperwork either. So happen, Kyoraku Taicho came to visit Ukitake Taicho.

"Ohayo Jushiro"

"Ohayo Kyoraku"

"Is something bothering you Jushiro ? " asked Kyoraku

"No, it's just that Rukia has been acting weird since this morning, she seems a little disturbed"

"May be you should ask her what is it about ? "

Suddenly a black shadow that resembles a cat came walking in to Ukitake's office.

"Ohayo Yoruichi " said the 2 captains.

"Ohayo , Ukitake, Kyoraku, it seems that I have the answer to both of your questions, Rukia seems to be restless and disturbed because the Kuchiki clan elders forced Rukia and Byakuya to date a list of suitors and choose a partner to get married to produce an heir for the Kuchiki clan in a week time after the Winter ball ."

"That's bad news "said Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"OH that's the reason why Kuchiki Taicho is acting weirdly" Renji came into the office, and plop himself down to sit. "He gave me a day off without doing anything"

"The bad news is that those nobles are full with bastards and bitches".

"The good news is , Rukia's name is on Byakuya's suitor list, and Byakuya's name is on Rukia's list, well I think we can pair them up, I do think they have feelings for each other, lets just pray that we can pair them up so nothing goes wrong or unhappy" said Yoruichi with a smirk on her face."Are you guys in on helping me pairing up Rukia and Byakuya? "Asked Yoruichi .

"Both me and Kyoraku are in! We wouldn't want Rukia and Byakuya to live in unhappiness married to someone whom they do not love "said Ukitake.

Renji seemed a little disturbed about the plan, he hesitates before agreeing to Yoruichi's plan.

---

Byakuya and Rukia are having their dinner, both of them sitting quietly eating their food.

"Rukia , are you sure you want to go for the dates with these nobles? Don't force yourself to choose any of them to marry if you think they mistreat you, disrespect and you deem not suitable for yourself"

"Hai , nii-sama, don't force yourself too, lets just pray these dates with those suitors are not horrible" said Rukia.

Later that night, Rukia went for a walk in the woods. Byakuya was quite worried that Rukia hadn't put on thicker clothes and was afraid she will catch a cold. He followed her there and he found her sitting on one of the tall trees gazing up in the sky, admiring the stars. He took his scarf out and drape it along her neck .Rukia was surprised to see her Nii-sama there, but she just sat there in silence and look at him. Their eyes met and Rukia found heat creeping onto her cheeks .Rukia is blushing. She quickly breaks their gaze on each other and continues admiring the stars. Why am I blushing? She thought to herself, he is my Nii-sama for heaven sake!!

Sode no Shirayuki voice pop up in her head:

_He is your adopted brother but both of you are not related through blood line, it's not wrong to love him Rukia. Don't even think about incest, both of you have the right to move on and be happy, I am sure Hisana will want both of you to be happy and lead a happy life instead of marrying somebody you don't love. I can't wait to see him kiss you, Sode no Shirayuki laughed. _

Urgh! Shut up, Rukia mentally cursed to her zanpakuto . Rukia didn't realize she was shaking until Byakuya hug her.

"You are cold Rukia "he whispered to her.

Rukia stiffened a little, and soon relaxes when Byakuya Kiss her lightly on her forehead. She didn't know what make her do it, she touches his hand and held his hand. He responded to her by hugging her more closely inhaling her scent .Both of them gazing into the stars above the sky , both secretly wishing that this will never end. Due to the warmth of Byakuya's body, Rukia soon fell asleep. She is so beautiful even when she sleeps, thought Byakuya. He carries her and shunpo-ed back to the manor. He carries her to his room and lay her down on his futon. He snuggled her closely to him and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!! , I hope you enjoy the fluff between Byakuya and Rukia.I am sorry i did not post any of their dates yet, i would love some suggestion on ideas of different things on their dates with the nobles, there are 6 dates with the nobles and i am sure it will be boring if the same things happen on every single on what will they do with their noble dates, where will they go for a date and stuff like that. Feel free to suggest. Give me some ideas. I will probably make some double dates between Byakuya and Rukia! And PLEASE review !!!! Thank you .Sorry for the bad grammar mistakes! i will try to improve, espeacially my tenses, its horrible.!


	3. Sneak PEak Chapter 3, Party

Hell Butterfly:

_Attention all Taichou and fuku-taichou, there will be a meeting in the 1st Division headquarters in 10 minutes time._

_-Orders from Yamamoto Genryusai._

The meeting commence when all of the captains arrive together with their vice captains by their side.

Rukia stands beside Ukitake Taicho, while Byakuya stands beside Renji ,his Vice-captain.

"**_Tonight there will be a party organized by Gotei 13, I think everyone do deserve to take a break from work since we won the Winter War with Aizen, Attendance of ALL captains and vice-captains are compulsory and no excuses to be made, this is to show and thank your subordinates for their hard work in helping soul society to win the Winter War." Yamamoto boomed. _**

There are a lot of noises made after Yamamoto's extremely loud speech. Some of them are extremely happy, some probably didn't mind going and well, some are not in the mood in attending.

Rangiku Matsumoto, Hisagi Suuhei, Abarai Renji , Izuru Kira are the happy ones, party meant more sake for them to drink and get drunk.

Byakuya and Rukia are not happy about the party, they are having troubles with their duty as a Kuchiki and how are they suppose to enjoy the party without having a party mood?

"**_Captains and Vice-Captains please do ask your subordinates to behave themselves and not go overboard because there will be nobles present in the party, all nobles had been invited to join our party .One more thing, please DO disguise your zanpakto into fans, we do not want to scare the nobles with our zanpakto and your clothing attire should be formal wear, as in Kimonos and not your shinigami robes, do not wear your haori or vice-captain badge, your subordinates would be able to recognize you when they see you holding a fan. Only Captains and Vice-Captains are allowed to bring their zanpakto to the party .That is all, all of you may dismiss" said Yamamoto. _**

_Today is the worst day of my life, thought Rukia,now there will be nobles in the party and this means that my list of suitors will be there .How pathetic is this going to be? Rukia sighs._

_This old man is getting on my nerves,first he ask all the captains and vice-captains to attend the party and now, he say there will be nobles,this is not good, he sense that there will be trouble in the party if his list of suitors are going to the party, thought Byakuya,he is getting sick of those fan girls who drool over him acting like idiots no matter how noble are they. He never fancy parties anyway. _

* * *

Rukia wore a pure white kimono with sakura petals print in pink, her fan is white in colour like her zanpakto , and you can say its the most beautiful one compared to the other fans.

Byakuya wore a plain blue kimono ,with a pink and blue fan that resembles senbonzakura.

The nobles sat on the right of Yamamoto and the Captains and Vice-Captains sat on his left ,the rest of the Gotei 13 sat in front .When all of them are eating dinner, the Kuchiki elders came over with a bunch of people whom Byakuya and Rukia do not recognize .

**_"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, we had brought the nobles who we choose that you might marry,they couldn't wait to meet both of you so we brought them here to have a chat and we have invited them over for lunch in the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow. "_** stated one of the elders.

To be continue.... chapter 3 !

* * *

I am**_ really sorry_** for the late update !. I am waiting for my Beta Reader to finish editing and stuff on my story , this is part of my original copy.A sneak peak of chapter 3. Beta Reader suppose to send me the finish copy last friday , but i still haven't receive any emails yet . I hope you all will give my Beta Reader and me some time(Beta Reader is currently helping me with chapter 1,2 and 3).Sorry for the wait.

I hope you guys will enjoy the preview of chapter 3,there will be more coming in chapter 3, what i had posted is just part of chapter 3.I promise i will upload the whole chapter 3 once i have receive the email copy from my Beta Reader.

I am currently writing halfway for Chapter 4. There will be some dates in Chapter 4 among Rukia,Byakuya and the nobles.

Any ideas and suggestion are still welcome.

Happy New Year, :)

-Cheers, Jaz.


	4. Chapter 3Full:Party

Hell Butterfly:

_Attention all Taichou and fuku-taichou, there will be a meeting in the first_ d_ivision headquarters in ten minutes. __The meeting will commence when all of the captains arrive with their vice captains by their side._

_These orders are from Yamamoto Genryuusai-dono._

Rukia stood beside Ukitake Taichou, while Byakuya stood beside Renji, his vice-captain.

"_Tonight there will be a party organized by the Gotei 13, I think everyone deserves to take a break from work after winning the Winter War with Aizen. Attendance of ALL captains and vice-captains is mandatory and no excuses are to be made. This is to show your gratitude to your subordinates for their hard work in helping soul society to win the Winter War." _Yamamoto boomed.

In the brief silence following Yamamoto's speech, the room filled with whispers and grumbles. Some were extremely happy, namely Matsumoto, Hisagi, Abarai, Kira, Ikkaku and Kyouraku – a party meant more sake for them to drink and an opportunity for them to get drunk. There were others that didn't mind one way or the other. Then there were the others, not in the mood to attend; Byakuya and Rukia were not happy about the party. Both Kuchiki were having enough troubles with their duties as nobles.(How) were they supposed to enjoy the party without being in a party mood?

"_Captains and Vice-Captains please do ask your subordinates to behave themselves and not go overboard because there will be nobles present in the party. All nobles have been invited to join our party. One more thing, please DO disguise your zanpakutou into fans, we do not want to scare the nobles with our zanpakutou and your clothing attire should be formal wear, as in kimonos and not your shinigami robes. Do not wear your haori or vice-captain badge, your subordinates will be able to recognize you when they see you holding a fan. Only Captains and Vice-Captains are allowed to bring their zanpaktou to the is all, all of you are dismissed." _said Yamamoto.

_Today is the worst day of my life, _thought Rukia._ Now there will be nobles in the party and this means that my list of suitors will be there. How pathetic is this going to be? _Rukia sighed.

_This old man is getting on my nerves. First he asks all the captains and vice-captains to attend the party and now he says that the nobles will be there. This is not good. _Byakuya sensed that there would be trouble at the party if his list of suitors was going to be there. He was getting sick of those fan girls who drooled over him acting like idiots no matter how noble they were. He never fancied parties anyway.

* * *

Rukia wore a pure white kimono printed with pink sakura petals, her fan was white in colour like her zanpakutou, and the most beautiful compared to the other fans.

Byakuya wore a plain blue kimono, with a pink and blue fan that resembled senbonzakura.

The nobles were seated on the right side of Yamamoto and the Captains and Vice-Captains were seated on his left. The rest of the Gotei 13 sat in front .While they were all eating dinner, the Kuchiki elders came over with a group of people whom Byakuya and Rukia did not recognize .

_"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, we have brought the nobles whom we chose that you might marry. They couldn't wait to meet both of you so we brought them here to have a chat. We have also invited them for lunch at the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow. "_ stated one of the elders.

Byakuya kept quiet, he stood there expressionless ignoring them, and he was angry with the elders for inviting them over for lunch, as if they were the heads of the clan.

Meanwhile, Rukia smiled, putting on a fake face and spoke in her acting voice. She told them it would be an honor to have them over for lunch.

A guy with short blonde hair said to one of the elders loudly, "I didn't know my _future_ wife is a shinigami as well," he scoffed. "I bet when she marries me I will be taking care of her. Seeing her size, she is so small and fragile, I doubt she could even cut down a weak hollow."

_"Hiroshi-sama ! mind your manners, do not be rude even if you are a shinigami !"_ said one of his clan elders.

Rukia's filled with rage. S_tupid Hiroshi guy, if his clan elders were not around I would have given him a punch in his face._

Byakuya didn't like Hiroshi at all. He was criticizing his pride. Rukia was his pride, how dare he underestimate her! Byakuya maintained his coolness.

_"__May I ask what Division are you in Hiroshi and are you a seated officer?"_ask Byakuya.

_"__8th Division , no sir i am not a seated officer"_said Hiroshi.

_"__You are not even a seated officer, you do not have the right to judge Rukia by looking at her. How arrogant of you to underestimate her and may I remind you, you are just a normal shinigami without a seat in the Gotei 13. Rukia is a fuku-taichou level shinigami"_ Byakuya said it in a cold tone.

_"I don't believe she is at a fuku-taichou level , judging from the outside I think you are just overly protective of her, sir. Let me have a fight with her and let's see who will be the winner."_said an overly confident Hiroshi.

_"No, I will not allow it, nor will you get a chance to fight with Rukia. You are just a piece of trash who is not even worth her time to fight," _said Byakuya.

Hiroshi was not satisfied with Byakuya's reply. He wanted to show everyone that his_ future_ wife was weaker than him. Without thinking about the consequences of his actions, Hiroshi took out his zanpakto and tried to attack Rukia. Rukia was shocked to see a zanpakto near her throat.

Hiroshi was not a Vice-Captain or Captain level meaning he snuck in his zanpakutou. Rukia quickly transformed her fan into her zanpakto and both swords clashed. Rukia shunpoed further away to avoid any more attacks. Hiroshi shunpoed to where she was and tried to attack her. His attacks were weak and slow, he tried his luck to wound her, but failed to do so as his shunpo was extremely slow. He was getting tired and needed to rest. Rukia started to attack back, but he tried to run by shunpoing. His attempts to run failed as Rukia's shunpo was 10 times faster than his.

_This is my chance to have my revenge,_thought Rukia.

Rukia called out her shikai,**"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." **Rukia's zanpakto turned completely white, including the hilt, crossguard, and blade**. **The tsuba turned in a circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel.

**"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" **(First Dance, White Moon). Sode no Shirayuki's influence created a circle around Hiroshi and froze his legs, shocking Hiroshi, but he managed to free his legs by using Kido

Hiroshi shunpoed up a tall tree, but he was still within the influence of the ice, _"So what if you have achieve your shikai? Your shikai just freezes the ground! How stupid are you with a useless shikai?"_laughed Hiroshi. The ice formed in the sky and before Hiroshi knew it, he was frozen. Rukia broke the ice before it could entirely kill him. Hiroshi was badly wounded by Sode no Shirayuki.

_"I think I am the one who should be laughing Hiroshi, Sode no Shirayuki doesn't only freeze the ground but it also freezes upwards until it reaches the sky,"_ replied Rukia.

_" Such sluggish shunpo and attacks, yet you still have the arrogance to comment on Rukia's shikai. You should be grateful Rukia broke the ice in time before you died in it. __Your arrogance made you lose the fight, Hiroshi."_Byakuya said with a monotonous voice and an expressionless face.

_"I do not want to see him at tomorrow's lunch,"_Byakuya said to the elders.

_"Oh and Hiroshi, I **was never your **_**_future_**_ wife. I am the one that chooses who I will marry, not you."_said Rukia.

_"It's best that the Hiroshi clan will keep in mind to respect and watch their manners in the future. From now on you will remember Kuchiki Rukia as the 13th Division **FUKU-Taicho**."Come Rukia, we should return to enjoy our dinner, our food is getting cold. We shouldn't waste our time on someone who is worthless"_said Byakuya.

_"Hai , Nii-sama."_said Rukia.

_"Make sure all of them have good manners or else I will not hesitate to ask them leave the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow" _Byakuya said to the elders.

_"Hai, Byakuya-sama" _the elders replied.

The whole of the Gotei 13 had watched the Hiroshi's incident.

_"Serves that Hiroshi guy right, thinking that Rukia's weak is the most foolish thing he could do,"_Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face.

_"I swear if that Hiroshi guy hurt Rukia even just a little, Senbonzakura would send him to his death bed. Though, I do think Byakuya was amused at how Rukia reacted towards Hiroshi."_both Ukitake and Kyoraku chuckled.

* * *

Here it is ! The whole of Chapter 3 !!. A _**BIG**_ thank you to mangobeta for helping me and becoming my Beta Reader, without you i don't think i will update this fast..(my old Beta Reader have not reply any of my emails).

Thank you for all of your reviews !.Appreciate it a lot and thank you for your patience.

Please Review for this chapter ! Thank you ~:)

Ideas and Suggestions on the dates are still welcome.

The dates between Rukia and Byakuya with the nobles should be **soon**,I promise it will be in the next chapter ,I am currently writing halfway in my chapter 4.

Hopefully all of you will like this chapter, i did some editing on the first chapter regarding the situation in soul society, i made Rukia as Vice-Captain of the 13th Division after the Winter War and Soul Society won the war, this will make it easier for me to write because if i make the story during the time after the Bount Arc , people will question about Hueco Mundo,the Winter War and so on. :)

Cheers~Jaz.


	5. Author Note

Note:

I am sorry for the really late delay of updates for this story. :)

I just finish my monthly test , been busy with school…and I am still waiting for my Beta Reader to send me the edited copy for Chapter 4 part A. Chapter 4 Part A is a really long chapter, 3k ++ no news from my Beta yet.I think my Beta Reader is busy with their own stuff and school, so i hope all of you will be patient and hopefully MangoBeta will get back to me as soon as possible. Sorry for the lack of updates.

**Thank you for all the great reviews, alerts,Fav author,Fav story. You guys rock ^^.**

It meant lots to me.I promise I will upload the next chapter as soon as i get it from my Beta Reader. Thank you for your patience and i hope to see more reviews soon. ^^

Cheers, Jaz~ :)


	6. Chapter 4A:Valentine's Day Special

Chapter 4A:Valentine's Day special is up ! Finally ^^... enjoy

Sorry for the late update. :)

* * *

Rukia was going crazy with all of her noble suitors. To make things worse the Kuchiki clan elders had invited them to have lunch in the Kuchiki manor. She knew that all of her suitors didn't care whether or not they knew anything about her. Instead they would just keep bragging about their noble lives, which was rather boring in her opinion.

Rukia scoffed at the thought of last night's incident with Hiroshi. The Hiroshi clan's so called 'perfect heir' had made a scene in front of the whole of the Gotei 13. He was a foolish noble, full of arrogance, and acted without thinking first. His status as one of the nobles didn't do any good in the Gotei 13, which was fair to every shinigami. If a shinigami had the skill and the potential, they would b ranked and respected by everyone – and if you didn't, being a noble wouldn't help you rise in ranking at all. Rukia was very pleased that she had wounded Hiroshi.

'_Serves him right for attacking me without any warning. Who does he think he is? He kept calling me his future wife! I am really quite sure that I wouldn't choose Hiroshi as my future husband. Such husband would be disgraceful to the Kuchiki clan and the disgusting opposite of my taste in men. Thank god, Nii-sama rejected Hiroshi's invitation for lunch at the Kuchiki manor. Even if Hiroshi was invited for lunch, I doubt his wounds would let him come.__I don't ever want to see him again.'_

"Rukia-sama?" A voice and a knock on her room door, snapped her out of her thoughts.

Rukia sighed. "Come in."

Reiko, the head of the Kuchiki manor servants bowed towards Rukia "Konbanwa Rukia-sama, my name is Reiko and I will be helping you to dress up for lunch this afternoon"

"Its alright Reiko-san, I can handle it myself." said Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, this is an order from Byakuya-sama himself."Reiko said in a soft voice.

Rukia didn't like to be played as a doll, she hated it when servants kept painting her face full of make up. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, but just call me Rukia, you don't have to be so formal."

Reiko smiled at Rukia "Hai, Rukia-san. Cheer up! I won't put a lot of make up on you and I will dress you as you please. Byakuya-sama knows that you don't like dressing up much and would rather not have any make up on your face. That is why he personally requested for me to help you. Unlike the other servants I don't treat people like dolls. He also knew that you don't like servants helping you up... but he insisted anyway.

There was another knock on the the room door that sounded familiar. "Nii-sama!" Rukia said in a surprised tone.

Byakuya came in to her room and in his hand; he held a small box with a ribbon tied around it. "Rukia" he indicated that the silver box was a present for her. "Wear this for the lunch later," he said and then shunpo-ed out of her room. Too stunned to reply to her brother, Rukia stared at the present.

Sode no shirayuki said in a teasing tone _My, my Rukia, Earth to Rukia ! What are you staring at? Open it! Or you are too busy thinking about how handsome he is to open the gift he gave you?_

Rukia blushed at what Sode no Shirayuki said. _**I am not thinking about Nii-sama! and mind your own business!**_

_I wonder what is inside the box, _Rukia thought.

Rukia opened the present to find a pair of small snowflake earrings. She smiled. "Such beautiful earrings," Rukia murmured.

Reiko chuckled to herself. _Its good to see Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama getting along. It's about time! _

_Hmm, I do think Rukia-sama is the most suitable, her appearance is the same as Hisana-sama, but Rukia has a different personality, more fiery and outgoing.. Its time for Byakuya-sama to feel love again._

Rukia wore a pink kimono with her new gift of snowflake earrings to the lunch. When he saw her, Byakuya couldn't help but feel pleased that she wore them.

Both of them walk in to a private room to meet up with the elders for a brief meeting.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama," they all bowed.

"Before we greet our guests in the parlor, I would like to give some advice to both of you," Jun-sama began. "The elders have agreed that if Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama eliminate some of the suitors, it will make things easier for both of you to choose. I think it is best that you both eliminate four of your suitors, and the remaining three will be one of your future course. Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama, both of your names will be in the final suitors list. This means both of you have to choose two suitors today that you will go on 'dates' with hereafter. We also encourage Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama to go on dates with each other, even though both of you have known each other for quite some time. Any comments or objections?"

"No," both of them replied.

"Another piece of advice - all the nobles will bow to you when they see you and they will not move until you give them a signal to rise. If anyone of them moves in the slightest bit, you may wish to eliminate them. It is up to you, whether you want to use this method to eliminate them. After the lunch, both of you will decide which two suitors that you would like to consider and please send the other four suitors home. We will have a tea ceremony with the finalist." Hiroko-sama said.

All of them proceed to the living room to greet their guests. Just like Hiroko said, all of their suitors bowed towards them. Rukia was surprised to find all of the noble ladies dressed with their best kimonos and jewelry.

_No wonder Nii-sama requested Reiko to help me dress up. Rukia was really glad Reiko help her in choosing an appropriate kimono which was elegant and up to the Kuchiki standards for this lunch. She wore a pink kimono embroidered with sakura petals and tiny little snowflakes. The formal kimono was far too difficult for Rukia to put on herself and she had needed help putting on her obi. Reiko had tied Rukia's hair up and left some strands of hair falling loosely at the side of her face and left her bangs. Reiko had decorated her hair with some purple snowflake ornaments that dangled, and happened to match her eyes very well. _Rukia felt grateful for what Reiko had done. _Ofcourse all the noble ladies are trying their best to impress Nii-sama, all of them are hoping to be the next 'Lady Kuchiki.' _

Despite thinking this, Rukia knew her nii-sama wouldn't even take notice of their clothes or how beautiful they were. He would judge them from the inside, not the outside.

_Ugh! Why am I thinking about how Nii-sama will judge all those girls?_

_Sode No Shirayuki: Perhaps you are jealous of how beautiful and demure they are. Of course, Knowing Byakuya-sama I don't think he will notice any of them. You know, no offense but some of the noble ladies have a very bad attitude, completely arrogant just because they're nobles. Byakuya -sama certainly wouldn't tolerate any of them, so don't worry Rukia, no one will steal his heart away. _Rukia listened to Sode No Shirayuki chuckle.

The lunch went on like any other with small talk and polite gestures, and the air thick with tension. They all knew that the Kuchiki's would judge them for every little thing.

Rukia easily noticed the falseness of the noble ladies, but just ignored them. They were all acting friendly towards one another, even though deep down they knew they were rivals. They all had only one goal in being here: to capture the attention of the head of the Kuchiki and become the next Lady Kuchiki. Who wouldn't want that? Being Lady Kuchiki meant wealth, status, power, and more privilege than any other in Soul Society.

Rukia looked around the table letting her eyes settle on each of the noble women one by one, taking them in. her beautiful violet eyes analyzing each lady in detail. If her memory did not fail her she would still remember who they were after being introduced by the elders last night.

The first her eyes set on was Lady Eiko Aya. She had long brown hair that was braided and wrapped into a loose bun. She wore a simple red kimono and very little jewelry. Rukia's knowledge of the noble families included the fact that the Aya clan was doing very well in their business. _Lady Eiko wears little jewelry – it looks like she doesn't like to brag about her wealth. She speaks softly and genuinely... she is the only one that doesn't annoy me. _She turned her attention to the woman sitting beside Lady Eiko, Lady Ayako Cho. She had the perfect shape, any girl would kill to have it. She was tall with long black hair with soft curls flowing down her face and beautiful eyes. She looked like a model from one of the fashion magazines Rukia had seen in the real world. _I have to admit, she is the most beautiful lady here. Maybe I would like to get to know her more if she would stop bragging about how many guys she has flirted with... Her attitude sucks. _The next was Lady Kou Manami. While Lady Kou was the cousin of Lady Eiko, they were total opposites. Lady Kou wore heavy make up and a lot of jewelry showing off her wealth. She had short dyed pink hair. _Even though she shows off her wealth, I've got to give this Lady Kou some credit for her bravery to dye her hair pink! _Rukia chuckled_. _Rukia's eyes rested on the woman sitting beside Byakuya, Lady Minori. Minori wore a pure white kimono with matching pearl earrings. She seemed like a soft spoken woman, but it shocked Rukia to find that she spoke quite a lot. She talked non-stop and kept bothering Byakuya with her questions. Rukia could sense his annoyance at her behavior. Sitting next to Lady Minori was Lady Kamiko Kin. Kamiko was beautiful in her own way and as short as Rukia. She had long blonde hair that she tied into a bun. Rukia found that she had no complaints about her. Finally, there was Lady Hitomi Kame, who wore too much make-up and so many ornaments that she looked like a Christmas tree! Rukia bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing at the sight of Lady Hitomi.

Byakuya was bored, annoyed, and very turned off by the falseness and sweetness of the noble women around him. He wanted to leave the lunch, but as a Kuchiki he had been trained to tolerate such behavior and be patient. He turned his attention to Rukia's suitors. Deep down in his heart, he knew that no man would ever be good enough for Rukia.

He first studied the man sitting opposite him: Tomoko Ueki. He had good looks, but his incessant bragging about his handsomeness was extremely annoying. Next to Tomoko was Yuriko Kin. Yuriko was the only one almost up to Byakuya's standards. He was polite and respectful, but far too thin and looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. The man sitting next to Rukia was Natsuko Sango. He looked old and had a mustache – Byakuya thought he looked more like a pervert than a gentleman. Next there was Ume Yasu, who Byakuya didn't even consider a man. He kept whining about every little thing. The last suitor was Maduko Haruko. He seemed all right, Byakuya surprisingly had no criticism for him.

The elders kept making small talk with all of the suitors so that Rukia and Byakuya could listen and get to know them better, but their effort was fruitless as both Byakuya and Rukia weren't even paying attention in the slightest. They had stopped bothering to listen after hearing their suitors competing with each other and trying to impress them.

When it was over, the elders asked each for their two final suitors. Byakuya reluctantly invited Eiko Aya and Ayako Cho. Rukia hastily invited Tomoko Ueki and Yuriko Kin.

"Congratulations to Lady Eiko, Lady Ayako, Lord Tomoko and Lord Yuriko. You four are the finalists."said the Kuchiki elders.

Tea was served and Byakuya and Rukia together with their choosen suitors and the Kuchiki elders discussed where they would go for their dates.

"Now as we enjoy our tea in this lovely late afternoon,we will need to make an important decission. A place appropriate for all of you to go together with Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama for a date."said Jun-sama.

"Any suggestions from the ladies and lords?" Hiroko-sama asked.

"Well I do not have any suggestions, but make sure it is safe and clean. I wouldn't want to go to a place which will make you sweat or will ruin my expensive clothing"said Tomoko.

"I want to go somewhere romantic, beautiful and make sure the spotlight is on me" said Lady Ayako.

"I don't mind going anywhere" said Eiko and Yuriko.

The conversation went on and on until late evening, and the elders noticed Byakuya and Rukia becoming restless and their minds wandering somewhere else.

"To please everyone and make the date perfect we suggest that Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama take them to the real world. Both of you have been there before and I believe the real world will satisfy all of your suitors' needs and requests. In addition, it will be fun to date in the real world as your suitors have not been to the real world before." Jun-sama smiled.

Byakuya and Rukia wanted to end this discussion fast.

"If our permission to the real world is granted by Sou-taichou, Rukia and I will not object" Byakuya said in a monotone voice. He glanced over at Rukia to make sure it was okay - Rukia nodded her head in approval.

All of the suitors were so excited to have their dates in the real world and all were satisfied, finally allowing the tea ceremony to end. Rukia and Byakuya eagerly sent home their guests and elders while still remaining polite.

Relieved that everything had ended for the day, all she wanted to do was to sleep on her warm and comfy futon. She hurriedly excused herself, "Nii-sama, I am going back to my room to rest. Have a good night." Rukia bowed, but before she could shunpo away Byakuya called after her.

"Rukia, wait. Before you sleep make sure you open your gifts on the table," said Byakuya with a slight smile. He walked over and kissed Rukia on the forehead. "Sleep and rest well. Today was a tiring day for both of us," he murmured. Byakuya turned to the direction on the hall that led to his room and shunpoed away, leaving Rukia speechless and confused.

Rukia touched her forehead lightly with her fingertips and her eyes widened in shock. _Did nii-sama just kiss my forehead?" _Rukia could feel her heart beat fast and loud, thumping in her chest. _His kiss was so soft and gentle. _She blushed at the thought of it. _Wait, gifts? Why would there be gifts in my room?_

"_Tsk tsk, Rukia-chan." Sode No shirayuki said. I think you are forgetting something._

"_What did I forget?"_asked Rukia.

_Ne- I am not going to tell you, if I tell you I will spoil all the surprises. Wouldn't it be better if you found it out by yourself? _Sode No Shirayuki teased.

Rukia shunpoed to her room when she walked in there indeed was a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate and a heart shape box on the table. She opened the heart shape box and inside found a heart charm bracelet. As she looked at it, she noticed an engraving: _I will always be there._

Looking down on the table, Rukia noticed a note next to her gifts.

_Happy Valentines Day, Rukia. No matter what, in the future, if you choose to be my sister as always or choose to be my wife, remember you will always have a place in my heart. Treat these gifts as gifts of love from me as your brother or your future husband or whatever you wish. I want you to be happy and that's enough for me._

_-Kuchiki Byakuya._

She had been so absorbed in thinking about those suitors that she had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day. Rukia was so touched that tears started to trickle down her face. Her nii-sama would always be there for her, whatever path she chooses, he would support her as long as she is happy.

Suddenly Rukia felt herself becoming confused, _Do I love nii-sama as my brother or am I starting to like him as a man, the man that every woman is dreaming of?_

_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update ^^..This chapter is a special chapter for Valentines day...Sorry for the late Valentines Present..lol.

I hope all of you enjoy reading this Chapter...and the Part B will be coming soon. All of them will be will be going to the real world for their dates. So stay tune~

The updates are a little late because my BetaReader's computer got spoilt(the computer is good now ^^).**:) Thanks alot to MangoBeta for helping me and being my BetaReader.** I appreciate it.** Best BetaReader** i ever had :p. :)

**Thanks** again for all the alerts,reviews and your patience.

Please Remember to **Read and Review**. Your** reviews are important and awesome**. **The more reviews, the faster i will update and it will inspire me to write more.** Lets see..how about 35++ reviews and above i will start writing for part B. ^^.

Cheers~ Jaz.


	7. Nervous and Happy

Greetings Everyone, My apologies for not updating for quite some time. Here is a chapter, I hope you like it, it's not much, but i am trying my best. Am still wondering whether

any readers or subscribers would like me to continue this story. Check out Byakuya's feelings and thoughts in this chapter ! Reviews are kindly appreciated.

* * *

The next few days passes by peacefully without any more parties or important meetings by the elders. Byakuya was fairly pleased that he didn't have to meet up with his suitors till the next date which is in the real world. He wouldn't be that happy if one of the elders or suitors disrupts his thoughts on a certain someone. All he has been thinking these past few days is none other than his sister, Rukia. Ever since that night, he kissed her on the fore head, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He was glad; Rukia loved the gift as he received a note that night. He remembered he almost lost his heart back then and the emotions that he felt were so great, that is unlike him.

_*Flashback *_

_"Rukia, wait. Before you sleep make sure you open your gifts on the table," said Byakuya with a slight smile. He walked over and kissed Rukia on the forehead. "Sleep and rest well. Today was a tiring day for both of us," he murmured and he shunpo-ed away._

_Byakuya's heart was beating rapidly, he shunpo-ed away before he could read Rukia's expression. For the first time, he felt scared to know how Rukia will react to him kissing her, the gifts and the note. He was afraid Rukia would reject him, not directly, but somehow indirectly avoiding him around Sereitei, the manor or would just find an excuse just to avoid him. This would definitely strain their relationship, even their brotherly-sister relationship. To him, Rukia is precious, even if she doesn't see him as a lover; he wouldn't want her to distance herself towards him. He still cares for her and will protect her in any situation. As these thoughts were running through his mind, he decided to take a cold shower to clear his mind and to calm down._

_That night was a sleepless night for him, he couldn't sleep as he kept tossing and turning. Just as he was taking another turn on his futon, he sensed a familiar reiatsu heading towards his quarters. A note slipped underneath his door. He knew whom it was from, feeling nervous; he took the note and read it._

_Note:_

_Thank you Nii-sama for the beautiful gift, I loved it so much. Truth to be told, I am sincerely happy and honoured to receive these gifts from Nii-sama. I will not disappoint nor will I disgrace Nii-sama and will continue to be your pride no matter whom I choose in the upcoming future. _

_Love, _

_Kuchiki Rukia._

_Breakfast with Rukia the next morning was a pleasant affair as usual, plus he is in a good mood as he spotted Rukia wearing his gift. Rukia certainly wasn't avoiding him._

_*End of Flashback* _

As Byakuya focuses back into reality, a Hell butterfly flew through the 6th Division office window.

Hell Butterfly:

_Attention all Taichou and fuku-taichou, there will be a meeting in the 1st Division headquarters tomorrow noon._

_-Orders from Yamamoto Genryusai._


End file.
